Battlezone Wiki:News
This page acts as a news archive, storing important news from around the Battlezone community. 2015 September * 2015-09-24: Oculus Rift support is announced for Battlezone. source August * 2015-08-12: Version 0.1.4.1 of the West Germany faction is released. source July * 2015-07-05: Rise of the Black Dogs Re-Orchestrated is released. source * 2015-07-05: The Heracles Brigade reveals its presence to the Battlezone community. source June * 2015-06-29: Battlezone Wiki adds support for the arcade Battlezone games. * 2015-06-29: Rebellion Developments announces a remaster of Battlezone. source * 2015-06-16: Rebellion Developments announces Battlezone at E3. source May * 2015-05-07: The Multiplayer Command Extensions demo for Battlezone: Insurrection is released. source April No news this month. March * 2015-03-20: The A Nasty Surprise demo for Battlezone: Insurrection is released. source * 2015-03-20: Battlezone: Battle Grounds version 1.1 is released. source February No news this month. January * 2015-01-28: Coxxon releases his high-resolution texture pack. source * 2015-01-18: An experimental replacement for the RakNET servers enters public use. source * 2015-01-14: MapAdder.NET is released. source * 2015-01-11: Version 1.1 of the Omega Squadron map pack is released. source 2014 December * 2014-12-17: Battlezone 1.5.2.27 Update 1 is released. source * 2014-12-16: Battlezone 1.5.2.27 is released. source November No news this month. October * 2014-10-28: VSR 5.0 is released. source * 2014-10-27: Battlezone 1.5.2.26 is released. source September * 2014-09-17: Battlezone 1.5.2.25 is released. source August * 2014-08-12: Battlezone 1.5.2.24 Preview 3 is released. source * 2014-08-12: Battlezone Wiki adds the Expanded namespace for Expanded Universe content. * 2014-08-11: Battlezone 1.5.2.24 Preview 2 is released. source * 2014-08-10: Battlezone 1.5.2.24 Preview 1 is released. source July * 2014-07-27: Battlezone 1.5.2.23 Preview 1 is released. source * 2014-07-21: Battlezone 1.5.2.22 is released. source * 2014-07-11: Battlezone 1.5.2.21 is released. source June * 2014-06-08: Battlezone II 1.3.6.5 is released. source May * 2014-05-22: Battlezone II 1.3.6.4z43 is released. source April * 2014-04-24: Battlezone II 1.3.6.4z33 is released. source * 2014-04-12: Battlezone II 1.3.6.4z30 is released. source * 2014-04-08: Battlezone 1.5.2.20 is released. source * 2014-04-03: Battlezone II 1.3.6.4z28 is released. source March * 2014-03-13: Battlezone Wiki joins the Wikia Sci-Fi Alliance. * 2014-03-08: Battlezone II 1.3.6.4z25 is released. source February * 2014-02-28: The 1.3 Patch becomes ten years old. * 2014-02-18: Queens Filchers 2: Essence to a Thief is released. source January * 2014-01-31: Battlezone II 1.3.6.4z19 is released. source * 2014-01-21: Battlezone II 1.3.6.4z15 is released. source * 2014-01-11: Battlezone II 1.3.6.4z13 is released. source 2013 December * 2013-12-21: Battlezone II 1.3.6.4z6 is released. source November * 2013-11-27: Battlezone 1.5.2.19 is released. source * 2013-11-15: Battlezone II 1.3.6.4z is released. source * 2013-11-03: Battlezone II 1.3.6.4y is released. source October * 2013-10-27: Battlezone II 1.3.6.4w is released. source * 2013-10-17: Battlezone 1.5.2.18 is released. source * 2013-10-08: Battlezone 1.5.2.17 is released. source * 2013-10-05: Battlezone 1.5.2.16 is released. source September * 2013-09-30: Battlezone 1.5.2.15 is released. source * 2013-09-16: Battlezone 1.5.2.14 is released. source August * 2013-08-26: VSR 4.4pre2 for Battlezone II is released. source * 2013-08-13: Battlezone II 1.3.6.4n is released. source * 2013-08-06: Battlezone II 1.3.6.4m is released.source * 2013-08-01: Battlezone II 1.3.6.4k is released.source July * 2013-07-21: Rebellion Developments win the rights to Battlezone at auction. source * 2013-07-03: Battlezone II 1.3.6.4c is released.source June * 2013-06-08: Battlezone Classic beta 3 is released.source * 2013-06-05: Battlezone II 1.3.6.4b is released. source * 2013-06-02: Battlezone II 1.3.6.4 is released. source May * 2013-05-30: The Skulls of War map-pack is announced. source * 2013-05-30: The Omega Squadron map-pack is released. source * 2013-05-24: Battlezone II 1.3.6.3p is released. source * 2013-05-11: Battlezone 1.5.2.13 is released. source * 2013-05-09: Battlezone 1.5.2.12 is released. source * 2013-05-04: Battlezone 1.5.2.11 is released. source * 2013-05-01: Battlezone II 1.3.6.3d is released. source April * 2013-04-25: Battlezone 1.5.2.10 is released. source * 2013-04-14: Battlezone 1.5.2.9 is released. source * 2013-04-12: Battlezone II 1.3.6.3b is released. source * 2013-04-10: Battlezone II 1.3.6.3a is released. source * 2013-04-10: Battlezone Wiki's news archive opens.